Empty Bliss
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Captain William Turner made a decision that changed his life forever. He could lie and say he was truly happy but he knew deep down that only she could fill that emptiness. Positive bliss is better than empty bliss Will/OC


So I posted a story yesturday, I hated it. :D So I posted a new one I've had in my head for a while. I hope you like it.

[A/N: For those of you that have read my other Pirates fics, I just made another brand new story using my old characters]

**Empty Bliss  
Chapter One**

Amazing how a single plan could fail so very fast. They'd had it all planned out and yet somehow it failed. Now, Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't used to failing, no, not at all, but somehow that's just exactly what had happened. He wasn't taking this well at all.

The infamous Pirate Lord was sulking around the Dutchman in the days before he got so fed up and went back on land to Tortuga, After he got to Tortuga, he thought he could get his mind off of everything that had gone wrong in his life and be distracted, turns out his two distractions by means of Scarlet and Giselle had finally grown tired of his womanizing ways and it seemed that his distractions were only adding to his problems. Captain Jack Sparrow just wasn't used to not having his way.

"Where did we go wrong?" He massaged his temples as he sat in The Fair Rose tavern in the heart of Tortuga. He made a noise and put his head on the bar, sulking, To many Jack Sparrow was a feared pirate, stupid yet completely brilliant. To those that knew him best, he was a spoiled little brat that was mad when he didn't get his way, because he made sure he always got his way.

But this time, some how, he didn't.

"Lost the Pearl again, I see." He turned his head ever so slightly to look at the young woman, the owner of the tavern, behind the bar. She had a smirk plastered on her face as she took a rag and wiped one of the glasses clean before setting it on the shelf.

He sighed, beautiful though she was, Jack would be an idiot to ever try anything on her again. She smiled over at him dangerously, her dark skin glowing in the moonlight.

"For your information, the Pearl is in my possession just ou' of my grasp at the current moment," Jack said, with a slur, narrowing his chocolate, kohl rimmed eyes; "I did not lose it, _Anamaria_."

"Oh, pardon me for bein' ever so rude." She smiled and leaned across the bar, "Honestly, darlin', you tend to lose everythin' and anythin' smaller or bigger than your hat. Now let's be honest." Anamaria set the other glass she'd been cleaning aside and folded her arms across the bar from where she stood on the other side. She leaned forward and asked with a smirk, "Who's taken the Pearl now?"

Jack made a face as if he had just eaten something sour, "Barbossa, though it isn't your concern."

"Figures," She smiled and walked from the bar to the shelves, lining the glasses up, "How and why?"

"'Ow because he knocked me out and why because he's a stupid mean person." Jack huffed and traced the rim of his frosted glass with his fingertip, "I'm just bloody mad and I want my bloody ship." He smiled as two young girls walked past him arm in arm. Ana rolled her dark eyes as the walked off giggling.

"She wouldn't like tha', you know, _Jackie_." Ana said, darting her dark eyes back at him.

"She who…" Ana turned to look at him, "Well she's not 'ere, now is she?"

"Oh, aren't you a wonderful man any girl would dream to be with," Ana rolled her eyes.

"Technically no one is with anyone so I'm not doin' anythin' wrong." Jack pursed his lips together, before crossing his arms over his muscular chest and resting his feet on the bar and leaning his chair back. Ana glared at him and pushed his boots off the table and scowled at him, "Love, really, now."

"Don't call me tha', Sparrow," she spat as she walked back over the shelf and relined the glasses up. Jack turned slightly when he heard a few older pirates talking about the Dutchman making port. He turned back to Ana and said, "The Dutchman was 'ere?"

"Aye, well, it will be soon enough," Ana turned back to look at him, "So, are the rumors true then, I mean wha' everyone's been sayin'….is William really captain of the Dutchman, then?"

"Aye," Jack said, solemnly closing his chocolate eyes.

"Oh, so you do 'ave a heart then? Or was you stabbin' the heart for him a rumor too?"

"Always such a pleasant young woman, you are, Miss Garcia," Jack hissed at her.

"Oh, I try darlin'." She smiled and sat on the bar in front of him, "So is it?"

"No, no. I stabbed it." Ana raised an eyebrow, causing Jack to roll his eyes. He leaned his chair back and said after a long, drawn out sigh, "It wasn't 'ow it was supposed to be though."

"Oh, it wasn't?"

"No, not at all, we 'ad it all planned out." Jack sighed and took the rum bottle, pouring it in his glass up to the brim. Ana looked at him as he downed it and said, "We 'ad it planned perfectly. I explained to 'im tha' his little murderess killed me, but we continued to act like we despised each other…everythin' was workin' perfect, everyone assumed we were enemies, which worked to our advantage."

"William bein' captain wasn't part of the plan, I'm assumin'."

"Not captain of the Dutchman, no. I was the one that wanted immortality, not William, I'd never want tha' life burdened on him for no reason, no. And I can read him like a book. Tha' blacksmith is not as naïve and against pirates as much as he seems. I made a pirate of him yet, and he told me he wanted to sail, just without the burden of the curse. So, I was to stab the heart of Jones free his father and become Captain of the Flying Dutchman, you know because the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow sounds so much more…I don't know, threatenin'? You know as opposed to just regular Captain Jack-"

"Get to the point, Sparrow."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Our plan was this: I was to stab the heart and become captain in Jones' place. William loves the sea, so without responsibility, he was goin' to be captain of the Pearl."

"You'd trust him with it?"

"Yes, actually, I do, would, because as you see I don't have the bloody ship in my possession."

"I thought it was in your possession just out of your grasp?" She said with a smirk.

Jack made a face and crossed his arms back across his chest, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You're actin' a tinsy bit like your cousin, darlin'." Ana remarked, standing up and walking back.

"Am not…"

"Yes, you are." Ana smiled at him and began wiping the glasses again. Jack got up from the bar and flipped a coin on it. Ana glanced at him and said, "Oh, his royal highness paid this time?"

"Yes, his royal highness did." He smiled and leaned over the bar and kissed her cheek. She narrowed her eyes and went to smack him, but he dodged it just in time and walked over to put his hat and jacket on.

He winked at her and said, "Ta" before swaggering out of the tavern into the bustling streets of Tortuga.

As the ghost ship sailed along, the Captain of the Flying Dutchman's eyes scanned the seas, scanning over the great expanse of sea, the very thing that had become his cage, his master and his curse. He closed his hazel eyes and sighed softly, hearing footsteps walking up behind him. It had been quite some time since he'd seen ships sail towards him not demanding of soul ferrying, not to mention black sails.

Jack Sparrow…he always meant for the sea, not Will. Will, though as much as he denied it, loved the feeling of being on the sea, he loved being a pirate, but not to this extent. William had the blood of a pirate, Jack had the heart. That's why Jack was ever so willing to pay the price of immortality

Will would have been captain of the Black Pearl, free to go on land and sea as often as he wanted.

He leaned against the railing, overseeing the extensive repairs from the damaging blows that the Dutchman went through during the battle with the EITC a few months previous. He looked down at his reflection in the ocean water, seeing the ragged scar on his chest. He sighed and ran a hand through his chestnut ringlets, having not felt like a mortal since that dreadful day.

He distinctly remembered Calypso telling him that the Dutchman curse was bound by love, he'd feel mortal feelings in that sense, when he was with the one he loved. It scared him when he realized on his honeymoon night that that apparently wasn't Elizabeth.

He could only think of one person.

"Son, erm, Captain, I mean, the repairs are done. The mast suffered a great deal more, and supplies are running low." Will didn't turn to look at his father. Bill sighed and came to stand beside him.

'What's the closest port?"

"We just passed Tortuga. The closest port now would be Neptuno." Will cringed at the sound of King Neptune's kingdom, he couldn't make port there. "William, I know that it would be hard for you but-"

"No, we'll just keep sailing until we reach Singapore."

"Son, that could take days-"

"I can't make port there and I won't." Will sighed and turned back to the sea. "Not yet…"

Jack had done what he had to do. Was it according to plan? Not at all, but then again nothing concerning Jack was ever set in stone. He had remembered moments before his death, his new wife sobbing at his side, but it wasn't her name that came to his mind. He'd whispered it to Jack before he died, for Jack to tell her that he loved her. He wasn't even concerned at that moment that Elizabeth heard him…because all he could think about was _her_, and how he'd never see _her_ again.

He loved Elizabeth; he always had, in a sisterly way. After certain circumstances arose, he thought it fit to marry her, all the while, the princess haunted his mind. With the storm raging around him that fateful night, he didn't comprehend what he was doing until his lips parted to form the words 'I do'.

Love was far too complicated.

All through his life, he'd loved his best friend.

Was that Elizabeth?

No.

But after his first and only true love left him, he knew that he had, a biological clock ticking, however much he winced at that expression when ever Jack Sparrow decided to spit it out there. On a whim, he asked her to marry him, in that same whim, he did marry her thinking that they would all die on the Dutchman's deck, and who was he to not make her last moments alive happy.

Well he made her last moments alive very happy indeed, too bad they both survived it.

Who did he truly love?

He was in love with King Neptune's daughter, his childhood best friend, future Queen of the Seas.

And he was currently married to Elizabeth Swann.

"I thought you were giving the chest to her, William." Bill looked at his son, thoughtfully.

"Just hold the ship a little longer, aye?" Will smiled at his father and first mate, before walking down the stairs and heading towards the captain's quarters as the crew of the late Jones continued to work on repairs. Will's hand had made it on the door, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"To what do I owe the extreme pleasure, Captain Sparrow?" Will spat, knowing it was Jack before he even turned around to see him smirking. "How the bloody hell did you get on here, Jack?"

"It's called a dingy, mate. It's a little boat with long sticks with paddles on the ends called ores. And with those long paddled sticks, you row to where you want to go." Jack said, climbing over to railing on deck.

"Jack, I'm not stupid that was rhetorical." Jack blinked, not knowing what that meant apparently. Will opened his mouth, but closed it and walked over to him, "What do you want, Jack, I'm not in the mood."

"I just wanted to see 'ow my best little mate in the whole entire world was 'oldin' up." He draped an arm around Will's shoulders and swaggered around deck causing Will to stare at him expressionless.

"That's far from what you want, Sparrow, tell me what you want me to do." One of Will's crew members looked over at them causing Jack to literally shoo him away. Will stared in horror as the young man went to the other crew members and began whispering, them looking up suspiciously at Will and Jack every once and while, all of them clearly hearing 'Interceptor' stories, "See what you did, Jack?"

"You brought tha' on yourself, and I was wonderin' if you might aide me in findin' the fountain of youth." Will blinked at Jack, before turning back to walk up the stairs away from him, "William!"

"Jack, I uncursed you; I got you the Pearl back and the key, what more do you want?"

"The Fountain" Jack beamed, then made a face, "Or was that rehatoeric…reh-ha-ter-"

"Rhetorical." Will sighed.

"Ah yes, rehorihortical." Jack smiled causing Will to smack his head, "It's the least you could do."

"You're going to use this guilt trip on me for the rest of my immortal life, aren't you?" Will asked.

"Yep," Jack chirped up, but stopped smiling when he saw Bill come to stand behind his son.

"What is your business with the Captain, Sparrow?" Bill crossed his arms and stared at Jack.

Jack stood behind Will on the other side, hiding slightly, causing Bill's glare to intensify. Jack made a face and walked backwards down a few stairs nearly falling as he tried to get away from Bill. He smiled up at him and said, "It's it a little late to add in your two cents of parental concern, mate?"

"_Jack_."

Will opened his mouth to intervene, but was cut off when he saw that his father had steered them right to the path of Neptuno. He could see the Kingdom's golden gates coming into view. He turned to look at his father who had a look of sheepish guilt as he said, "We couldn't hold out for Singapore, William."

Will sighed and turned to see the Kingdom coming in to full view. He turned back to look at Jack as he said, "I will help you find the Fountain, if we can leave this port, very, very, very quickly."

At that moment, Will was almost wishing Jack had never stabbed the heart for him.

Davy Jones was nothing compared to the fury of an angry teenage princess.


End file.
